<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overlord AU by PistachioCuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541916">Overlord AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts'>PistachioCuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, implied threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Blitzo meets Stolas early and once gaining his trust steals the Book and kills Stolas and his family.</p><p>With the book in the imp’s position he becomes the most powerful imp out there, becoming a rather powerful overlord with his daughter Loona and personal assistants/bedmates Millie and Moxxie by his side we get a look into his everyday life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo &amp; Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo &amp; Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Millie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overlord AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please! I can repay! Give me a chance, I’ll give you anything you want, Sir. I promise with my life!”</p><p>Blitzo sat on his overly dramatic gold throne that he actually didn’t need, staring down at the small imp whimpering for mercy in front of him. Boredom laced his eyes as his tail flicked in annoyance.</p><p>Turning to the other imp beside him he called her.</p><p>“Millie”</p><p>“Yes, Boss?” </p><p>Millie was a little smaller then average imp. Short dark blueish-gray hair, two thin pitch black horns, large yellow eyes, white splotches on her arms and tail, along with a beauty mark on her right cheek and a gap between her front teeth.</p><p>She wore a long sleeved black jumpsuit with the I.M.P logo on the back along with a belt that slouched halfway off her waist, filled with weapons, poisons, sprays and other things.</p><p>Blitzo smirked at her as he pointed to the lowly imp in front of them.</p><p>“Eat.”</p><p>“WAIT NO I- AGH” the imp pleaded for mercy before Millie landed on him and bit deep into his neck, ripping his body apart and eating it in a sloppy, bloody mess.</p><p>Blitzo smirked as he stood and walked towards the door before bumping into Moxxie.</p><p>Moxxie was another personal assistant of Blitzo’s. He was average height, red skin, white hair and freckles, yellow eyes and curved white and dark blue horns, along with two dark blue stripes on his tail. </p><p>He wore a black and dark red suit and black gloves, with a gun attached to his waste and the I.M.P logo also on the back of it.</p><p>“Damnit Mox, watch where you’re fucking going!”</p><p>Moxxie groaned in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“I was just on my way to tell you about a client who- OH- MILLIE COME ON! NOT AGAIN! You’re a mess, go get cleaned up!”</p><p>Sighing in annoyance, Millie trudged past the two of them, ignoring them as Blitzo’s tail loosely wrapped around her’s as she left, a clear sign of affection between imps.</p><p>“Now, what was it you wanted again?”</p><p>“We have a client requesting we kill a powerful lawyer human by the name of...Clint Smith. He’s ready to pay over 10,000 for the kill”</p><p>“Deal, we’ll head out tomorrow night and take the squad with us for extra backup” Blitzo smiled as he walked past Moxxie, wrapping their tails like he did with Millie.</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo, Loona, Moxxie and Millie all sat at the large table, quietly eating their dinner tonight before Blitzo turned to his adoptive daughter.</p><p>“So Loonie, how was your day?”</p><p>“I said not to call me that” the silver hellhound growled as she lazily poked at her food.</p><p>Loona was Blitzo’s adopter daughter. A grey, silver and white hellhound with red and white eyes and a poofy grey tail. She wore lots of rather revealing attire despite her father’s persistence to cover up so demons didn’t stare, she also had the I.M.P logo on the back of whatever she wore.</p><p>“What? You used to love it when you were a pup”</p><p>“Well I’m not a pup anymore! Ugh! I’m eating in my room”</p><p>The three imps watched as the hellhound took her plate and left to her room, the three sat in silence as Blitzo sighed sadly.</p><p>“Boss?”</p><p>Blitzo looked up at Millie, seeing the concerned look on her face. He didn’t allow anyone to see him vulnerable besides them, they were all he trusted. But he was never one to talk about feelings.</p><p>He stood up and turned back to them.</p><p>“I still have some work to get done. Continue with your duties and I want to see you two in my bed tonight, alright?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir” they both stood up and bowed to him as he left.</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo looked out of the windows as he walked along the halls, thinking of the times when he first met Prince Stolas and gotten power. Chasing Loona down the halls as the two laughed together with their newfound lives and wealth, Millie and Moxxie were new to him at the time. He didn’t trust them, they didn’t trust him.</p><p>A small part of him still felt guilty for what he did, Stolas was the first demon to be so kind and generous to him, and Blitzo deceived and murdered him and his family the moment he got the chance. But he was sure it was just a facade, no Prince would truly trust someone as lowly as a imp. At least he wasn’t lowly anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo groaned as he stretched awake, rubbing his eyes he sat up from bed and looked around. Noticing M&amp;M still cuddled up together in his bed, still nude and fast asleep.</p><p>These nights with them were the few times Blitzo felt true love and warmth, he acted like everything between them was just rough, crazy sex and relief, but deep down he knew he wanted more with them and that he couldn’t have that.</p><p>Getting up he bathed and threw his suit and cape back on (Moxxie had remarked that the cape was stupid but he didn’t care, he liked it) and made his way out of his chamber while he let the other two imps continue resting.</p><p>Time to start another full day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>